gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Carlos la verde sanita
Please comment below if needed, but don't say anything rude, or spam my talk page, thanks :) Your with pearson now Benjamin? I thought that you would never side with him, Hes worse than leon Wrong person... Wrong person.I am not giving you an apology. You as Pearson's brother are no different until I see differently. RE: Sorry? Hi could you tell me how to get screen shots from a mac! Cause i see you have a mac!!! CAKE O.O, why ru asking me/him RE Screenshots Yes of coarse i could tell you, but who are you? lol Enough Enough, Skull's Marines is in INDEPENDENT, Private, Organized Military. It is braking off ALL ties with spain, all relations, and alliances, along with that, we will not take orders from The Paradox, nor from Sir Carlos Clemente. On that note, we will not permanetly allie ourselves with ANY countries, and only assistance when it is a direct violation of rights, and any note that may indanger Skull's Marines, or our ethics. We will NOT assist you in this war against England! And that is FINAL. Good Day, Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 01:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Thank you for the offer but I don't really need any help. All of the admins support me and many users help too. You are free to defend my authority if you see it to be necessary. We don't really need a special title for it. -- 19:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Important News! I have just recieved word from a doctor that they found traces of poison in your father (Carlos Clemente)! It boggles my mind as well, but a former agent of Sir Carlos has informed me. He has asked me not to give out names, but it would seem that when Carlos had the stroke (in role-playing, that is), it was a reaction to the poison, which was devised to do that deed. Reply HAH! CAdet will win. All you have is Hippie and Mcbellows, no other fighters. Your guild is weak, Cadet is growing. Join me, and my empire. I promise you a seat in Parliament, and more, if you join. Maybe the Spanish Diplomat if you join, and when we destroy Carlos. You will be joining the right side. Hippie has lost all reason, but you are a smart man. Also, I now realize you are not your brother. He would never try to stop the coming war. For the sake of roleplaying, knowing we're not meaning physical hurt, I won't ban you for stuff like that, since I'm a leader. But seriously, I'm gonna die? Yeah, uh huh, okay :D John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Banned from chat Giveaway -- Bot 15:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC)